The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for installing a carpet member within a motor vehicle.
Various carpet members are installed within conventional motor vehicles for improving appearance and for occupant comfort. A number of techniques are known for securely installing such carpet members within a motor vehicle. For example, it is known to employ adhesive, loose fasteners, or other means for securing a carpet member to the vehicle body.
While known techniques for securing a carpet member in a motor vehicle have proven to be acceptable for various applications, limitations in the pertinent art exist. In this regard, known techniques incorporating loose fasteners require additional final vehicle assembly steps. Other known techniques are cost prohibitive.
One known technique for securely mounting a carpet member within a motor vehicle utilizes existing studs which upwardly extend from the body. For example, such studs are often used for attaching a wire harness or other structure to the motor vehicle. By using existing studs, associated cost and labor can be reduced.
A limitation to this specific known technique has been identified when used to secure a carpet member to a cargo/trunk of a convertible motor vehicle. Heretofore, in such applications, a cut and sewn carpet assembly has been secured to the body of the vehicle at the leading edge by means of a wire harness, which is seated down onto metal studs that project upwardly from the body. When the convertible top is stowed within the cargo/trunk area of the vehicle, the exposed wire harness attachments present potential wear issues for the convertible top. Molding of the cargo/trunk carpet over the wire harness has been considered but determined to be prohibitive from both investment as well as timing standpoints.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved method of installing a carpet member within a motor vehicle which overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art, including but not limited to those specifically discussed above.
The general objects of the present invention include providing a method for installing a carpet member within a motor vehicle which improves the appearance of a cargo/trunk area and protects a stowed convertible top from damage, while also minimizing associated cost and labor. In one form, the present invention is directed to a method of attaching a carpet member to a surface of a motor vehicle including a wire harness. The carpet member includes a top side, a bottom side and first and second opposing edges. The method comprises the general steps of providing a line of studs along the surface; engaging the carpet member with the studs while the top side of the carpet member faces downward; securing the carpet member to the studs with the wire harness; and rotating the carpet member over the studs such that the top side faces upward and the carpet member covers the studs and the wire harness.
In a more preferred form, the present invention is directed to a method of installing a carpet member within a cargo/trunk area of a motor vehicle. The motor vehicle includes a convertible top selectively movable to a stored position within the cargo/trunk area and a wire harness attached to the motor vehicle through a plurality of upwardly extending studs. The carpet member has a top side, a bottom side and front and rear edges. The method begins with the general step of orienting the carpet member so that the top side faces upward. The next general step involves engaging the forward edge of the carpet member with the plurality of studs. The method of the present invention further includes the general step of rotating the carpet member so that the top side surface faces upward. The carpet member conceals the wire harness and the plurality of studs and thereby protects the convertible top from excessive wear.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.